pijamada
by dianirus
Summary: una noche juntas 4 hermosas y esculturales mujeres , que describen sus fantasias y realidades, donde todo puede pasar
1. PIJAMADA Prologo

Bueno comenzamos con esta nueva historia... redactada por las planeadoras del descanzo (seee escrita por 4 personas pensantes que pondran toda su intimidad en este lemmon!)... y para no confundir quien escribe que... cada una tendra su color asi que asi estamos:

sixela

dianirus

amely

shandi

espero que les guste...

PIJAMADA

prologo

-Escribe Six, erase una vez en un reino lejano una pequeña niña linda, tierna e inocente…

-Ay no… inventes…- Amely insistía en que esta historia se contara con veracidad, sin groserías y con mucho lemmon.- Hicimos esta pijamada en casa de Sixela, nos vestimos con sus pijamas y corrimos a sus hermanos de aquí, aunque Shandi no quería, para contar las cosas como son!!!…

-Uy perdón! Solo contaba la historia desde mi perspectiva- dijo Dianirus en un tono sarcástico y a la vez burlón.

-jajajajajajajajaja- Shandi risueña como siempre, divirtiéndose cuando Dianirus hace enojar a Amely (que no es nada difícil).

He tomado la computadora para aclararles que no soy la única que no ha colaborado, Sixela (sólo lo escribo por aclarar), sigue sin saber que colaboraciones dar a la historia, démosle un poco de tiempo……  
No, ya pasaron 1, 2, 3…30…minutos y nada, su imaginación se ha colapsado… sólo mira a un punto fijo… ¿qué está pasando por su mente?, qué demonios sigamos con lo importante.

-Ay ya! No exageres… solo estoy… pen-sando…

-Nooo, aún no, lo importante son las botanas… ay no! Los lemmons… si eso… los lemmons…

-¿Qué no lo importante es nuestra amistad? ¿Estar juntas, conviviendo, celebrando nuestros años de amistad?

-Solo un año y medio… no exageres…

-Si no te gusta pues me largo- hizo la finta de que se iba pero incluso se sentó aun más cerca

-Bueno ya… entonces empecemos con nuestras maravillosas experiencias…

-SHANDI, SHANDI, SHANDI!!!- Gritamos las tres al unisonó

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja, ja no… bueno… está bien…

zaz!!! tardamos mas de 3 horas y esta superpequeño!!! y eso que fue hecho por 4!!! pero eso pasa cuando estas en la sala de la casa de tu amiga comiendo frituras en lugar de hacer lo que suponiamos hacer... y lo peor de todo... duraron mu poco esas frituras.... bueno... comenten....


	2. Pijamada 1: Sixela POV

bueno ahora... a leer! y no olviden comentar ^^

-¡Vamos Shandi! ¡Comienza a contar tus aventuras!

Creo que se le ha secado el cerebro…. Shandi no decía nada solo nos miraba y mientras mas la presionábamos como que nos ignoraba…

-¡Y mira quien ha colapsado eh!

-Mmmm bueno six… entonces comienza a contar tú… ya que Shandi no habla…

-Bien… pero mi historia no es tan linda… bueno pero de que lo disfrute con ese majestuoso hombre, casi perfecto… lo hice, disfrute ese único y maravilloso momento…

Ese día me fui de… antro… me arregle lo más que pude… ¿por qué? Obvio no iba a bailar solo con mi amiga que me acompañaba… además de que ella llevaba pareja y yo… no, no tengo pareja… así que pues tengo que ir de cacería!!!

Era bonito el lugar… y obvio esa parejita me abandono lo más rápido que pudo…

¿Sobre chicos? Oh si había muchos que fueron por la misma razón que yo… buscar presas… había de muchos tipos… pulpos, hijos de papi, gays no salidos del closets, a los que les gusta que les paguen todo… y así… pero un chico… se me hizo extraño porque al igual que yo estaba sólo… pero eso no era lo más raro… era… muy… guapo… no solo eso… parecía un ángel… bueno demasiado grande para ser un ángel… tal vez un dios…

Quería acercarme hacia él… pero al pensarlo sentía que debía de dar media vuelta y huir lo más lejos que pudiera de él… aunque no podía dejar de mirarlo era… maravilloso, grande e incluso tenía una sonrisa de esas "picaronas" (tal vez no es el termino adecuado pero era picarona!!) pero… ¿me está viendo? Entonces… ¿no tan solo es una sonrisa? ¿Por qué se ríe? Sí, eso era, se estaba riendo de mi lucha contra mi misma de ir o no ir…

Ya que… no dejare que se siga riendo de mí… me acercare… ¿qué? ¿Cada cuando te encuentras con un chico tan hermoso… y grande… que se ríe de ti? Si, si, si… desde mi altura se ve muy… alto… musculoso y sexy!!! DELISHUS!!!

-Hola- wow ¿él dijo hola? Mmm… su tono de voz era como burlona pero a la vez seductora…- emmmm…- ¡oh si! tengo que contestar…

-Ho-la…-¡ay no! ¡Mi voz salió entrecortada! Vamos Six, tú puedes!

-Pensé que nadie se acercaría…- ¿qué? ¿Entonces solo estaba esperando que se le acercaran? Ay no… caí en su juego… ya que… entonces ¡enséñame las reglas del juego!

-¿pensaste?

-¿Acaso no tienes… miedo de acercarte a un… extraño?- ¿miedo?

-Por ser un extraño… nop… más bien creo que podrías aplastarme con esos brazos enormes….

-Si… creo que si pasaría… si no controlo mi fuerza…- vanidoso... ¡incluso se reía!

-¿Apoco si muy fuerte?

-Ni te lo imaginas… podría darte una demostración… pero no aquí… demasiada gente…

-Ya cambiando de tema… soy Sixela… ¿y tú "sr yo lo puedo todo" tienes nombre además de esos enormes pectorales? - de nuevo se rio… es muy risueño…

-Ese me gusta… pero también puedes llamarme Emmett…

-Bueno… Emmett… entonces ¿bailas?

- Si ¡y muy bien eh!- definitivamente le quedo a la perfección el "yo lo puedo todo"

-¿Ah sí? Qué bien… porque… yo no… ¿me enseñas?- definitivamente tenía que hacerlo y no solo porque es un cuerote… yo no soy tan buena en esto del baile… tal vez me enseñe un poco… ¡a quien engaño! ¡Si es porque quiero estar cerca de él!

-Entonces vamos…-me tomo de la mano… era fría…- ¡a bailar con el sr yo lo puedo todo con enormes pectorales, Emmett!- lo dijo entre risas…

Me tomo por la cintura… wow esta sensación fría de su mano se sentía… exquisita en mi piel… un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, pero vamos Six a bailar se ha dicho…

Definitivamente… bien… se queda corto a comparación de su forma de bailar… incluso me tuvo que cargar sobre sus pies para que yo no lo opacará… ya parecía un concurso de baile… solo oía los chismorreos de las tipas celosas que creían que sus novios vencerían a este oso que me cargaba para que siguiera ganando… mejor se hubieran quedado sentaditas… o en un rincón como mi amiga que ni en cuenta del escándalo sucedido y solo estaba besuqueando a su novio…

-Bien, creo que eso es to…- ¿qué? ¿Ya se va? No, no lo dejare… aunque me costó un poco de esfuerzo ya que era demasiado alto alcance su boca y lo calle, no puedo dejar que se valla…

Wow, no esperaba esto… su saliva era fría y deliciosa, sus labios exquisitos, suaves, pero duros… incluso creí que se rompió mi labio por impulsarme tan fuerte a su boca… por suerte no sangró… creo que le desagradaría un beso sabor a sangre o ¿no?

Lo que más me sorprendió es que el correspondió mi beso me tomo más firmemente por la cintura, firme más no me lastimaba… ¡wow este chico sí que sabe besar!

Rompió el beso… ¿qué le pasa? ¡Lo estaba disfrutando!

-Vámonos…

¿Qué a donde vamos?

Me tomo del brazo y me jalo hasta sacarme del bar, me subió a un jeep… definitivamente este carro le quedaba muy bien para su forma de ser… aunque al parecer ya había cambiado de actitud… de ser el chico sonriente y bromista a un tipo serio y… ¡excitante!

Prendió el carro y tomo la carretera ¡manejaba como loco! Pero a decir verdad… ya me estaba dando miedo ¿A dónde me llevaba? ¿De qué huye?

-A ¿Dónde vamos?- más bien… ¿A dónde me quieres llevar? O ¿qué me vas a hacer?

-No te preocupes… estamos huyendo…

-¿de quién?

-No te preocupes… la hemos perdido… ya no me sigue…- ¿lo siguen? Ah ya entiendo… entonces está huyendo de algo y me metió en sus líos bueno… ¿Qué se puede hacer?

-Y… entonces… ¿en dónde estamos?

-Eso no importa, estamos a salvo…- se acerco a mi… era demasiado guapo, su sonrisa es cálida, a pesar de que su piel es todo lo contrario, sentía su respiración helada sobre mi piel, su deliciosa exhalación sobre mi cuello, incluso salte cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello… y también al parecer se divertía por mis reacciones…

Me alzo y me coloco sobre sus piernas… yo sentada viendo hacia el… de repente me di cuenta que estábamos en la parte trasera del auto… ¿Cómo dem… paso esto? Bueno no importa… ahora mi mente estaba en otra parte…

Comencé a desabrochar su camisa, mis dedos se hicieron torpes al desabrochar los botones… ¡¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto ahora!? Tarde… varios segundos para desabrochar el primero…

-Bien… solo me faltan 5 mas…- el me miro… rodo sus ojos… se rio un poco… y… tomo su camisa y la… arranco…

-No hagas lo mismo con la mía… no puedo llegar sin una…

-Yo no soy tan desesperado- me desabrocho mi blusa a una velocidad increíble… ni siquiera vi cuando comenzó a desabrochar cuando ya no traía blusa puesta…

Empecé a besar su cuello, a sentir su pecho, su firme, frio y blanco pecho, esos músculos tan delimitados y perfectos, de tan solo ver a este perfecto hombre mi respiración comenzó a ser más forzada, simplemente con unas cuantas caricias y besos yo ya era completamente suya…

Empecé a besar de nuevo sus labios, el se deshizo rápidamente de mi pantalón… otra vez de nuevo a mi me costó trabajo sacárselo de las piernas… a pesar de ser un carro grande, su parte trasera es pequeña para este hombre…

¡Wow! Mis ojos se deleitaban para esta vista, al parecer el está igual que yo… hacerlo esperar había aumentado la necesidad de concretar esto…

Comenzó a besarme por todo mi cuerpo, ¡¿Por qué me castiga?! ¡¿Por qué me hace tanto esperar?! ¡Simplemente que no puede hacerlo conmigo!

-Emmett… por… favor…- su sonrisa esa mas picara que antes… realmente le gustaba verme sufrir…

Al parecer mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, arranco… literalmente lo hizo… arranco la ultima ropa que me quedaba… él se quito su bóxer… tal vez fui mata pasiones… pero le entregue un condón… lo siento soy chica precavida… rodo los ojos y se lo coloco…

Se introdujo dentro de mi… no pude evitar gritar… wow, esto realmente era maravilloso, mi calor que sentía que estaba a punto de hervir, con su frio cuerpo… todo frio… esto hacia más excitante el momento.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos, grandiosos y satisfactorios… me cambio de posición… este hombre era un maestro en cuanto a sexo se refiere…sabia que puntos exactos tocar…

Comencé a perderme entre esos besos, caricias y por ese delicioso aroma que emanaba todo su cuerpo, todo era… casi perfecto, estaba en la gloria y si era excitante este desconocido… solo que podría haber más, no me refiero en razón física… esto es suficiente…

Sentí que podría estallar en cualquier momento, estaba en la cima de la satisfacción, por fin el había terminado, ¡wow, este hombre es de maratón!

Nos vestimos… odio este momento, la hora de despedirse… él se quedo sin camisa y yo sin… dejémoslo así… por lo menos opte por un pantalón y no por una falda…

-Tengo que irme… lo siento…

-¿por qué te disculpas?

-No puedo dejarte sana y salva hasta tu casa… pero créeme es mejor que te vayas por tu cuenta…- en ese momento estábamos ya afuera de jeep… él simplemente lo sostuvo sobre sus manos y… lo aplasto… ahora era una lata aplastada de jeep…

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Por si las dudas… también lo tengo que quemar… pero vamos…

Me llevo a un taxi… le indico a donde me tenía que llevar y lo pago por adelantado…

Había terminado de contarles mi aventura a las planeadoras…

-Y… esa es mi historia chicas… no es tan… linda, ya que pues fue solo una aventura… con un extraño llamado Emmett… ¿quién sigue… Dianirus?

No les conté toda la historia a las chicas… todavía había algo más… solo lo tenía en mi mente…

-¿Quemarlo? ¿Por qué harías eso?

-Mi… debí de decírtelo antes… mi esposa es una vampiro… al igual que yo… y si nos encuentra juntos… nos matará… pero tú estarás bien… vamos…

-Debiste de decirlo antes…- me subí al taxi… ahora yo sería la presa… de una cazadora por naturaleza… ¿Quién iba a decirlo? "la cazadora salió cazada…"


	3. Pijamada 2 : Dianirus POV

-wuaw no puedo creerlo, te metiste con un rufián que conociste una sola noche, sin importarte el hecho de que pudo haberte matado?- vaya que Shandi se preocupaba mucho por las personas, yo habría hecho lo mismo, debo confesarlo, pero nadie debía saberlo.  
**  
**  
- te toca a ti no Dianirus?- así era mi turno me recordó Sixela, pero ella no paraba de tener su cara súper rojísima.

-mmm claro porque no- que quería que les contara, mmm bueno…. Tendría que inventar una historia o , mm bueno podría decirles lo que sucedió hace un año, no eso era una mala idea, ellas sabrían que …

-mmm bueno, ps yo debo admitir que mi historia no es tan extrema, divertida, sexy como la de Sixela- ay ojala lo fuera- pero es lo mejor que me ha pasado, recuerdan mi último cumpleaños??

Era un día soleado, muy raro, ya saben aquí, llueve casi diario, pero pensé, es mi cumpleaños, porque rayos tendría que estar nublado si es un día genial. Ustedes, si ustedes mis llamadas amigas, me habían abandonado, diciendo que tenían cosas más importantes que hacer, así que me quede sola esperando a mi novio Jake, pasaron… 10……20 minutos y mi tranquilidad y paciencia se estaban esfumando, así es que decidí, que lo mejor sería que me fuera caminando a casa, no tenía dinero para pagar un taxi y los buses de por ahí estaban horribles además de pasar como el cometa hayle, así que empecé a caminar , era un camino, no digamos tan largo pero si debía hacerlo a pie , pues digamos que era mejor empezar a hacerlo.

Estaba ya casi a tres cuadras de la escuela, cuando empecé a sentir las gotas de lluvia sobre mi cabeza, no podía pasarme a mí, no hoy!

Ahora sí que empezaba a estar de mal humor, y eso no era nada bueno, a menos que te gusten las gatitas enojadas. Detrás de mi se escucho un claxon uno sonoro, y que conocía a la perfección de ese auto rabitt, que ahora, justo en este momento odiaba.

Otro sonoro claxon detrás de mí, y seguía con mi mirada al frente, estaba decidida a ignorarlo.

-Diani- que ahora me hablaba con cariño, tonto!- Diani, voltea a verme, bebe, te estás mojando-dime algo que no sepa-que no me escuchas, así?, con que planeas ignorarme , bueno , querida Dianirus, a este juego podemos jugar 2- esa era su tonta amenaza?

No escuche cuando el abrió la puerta de su carro, pero si escuche sus zancadas sobre la lluvia, quise correr, pero de que serviría, el era más rápido y fuerte que yo, tanto que en lugar de tomarme por el brazo, me alzo como un costal de patatas sobre su hombro.

-qué demonios haces, Jacob Black- bájame tonto!!!- grite, pero lo cierto es que era relajante estar a su lado sintiendo que él era poderoso, y que podía cuidarme, además del hecho de que su temperatura corporal era de los más agradable, aun teniendo de un lado el frio de la lluvia , su piel tocando la mía hacia que esta pasara casi desapercibido.

-tontita, te vas a resfriar-

-no es cierto- siempre quería llevarle la contraria, además como em podía hacer esto , en mi cumpleaños.

-siempre eres igual de necia, no es así?

- siii- vaya que era cierto , trate de recordar alguna vez que no lo haya sido, alguna vez que haya cedido, y no encontré ninguna , era él, el que siempre , me pedía perdón, era él quien siempre , me buscaba y hacia que la relación siguiera, era él , el por qué seguíamos aquí después de 3 años, vaya 3 años, no podía creerlo, 3 años con la misma persona, y no solo eso, si no que cada vez lo amaba mas, cada vez , necesitaba más de él, de estar a su lado y de verlo, nos sabia por que un día sin ver su cara, sería un día horrible, y hoy eso sentí al esperarlo y no verlo ahí.

-lo siento-wuaw, eso salió de mis labios, debía estar tan perdida y ensimismada, que no había notado el vacio y el que él había puesto a andar el coche.

-de que te lamentas, de estar bajo la lluvia, de que caminaras hacia tu casa, o de que te cargara??- de que me ames, más de lo que te amo, sería una respuesta muy sincera, pero tal vez no era real.

-no sé, no tienes una respuesta d) todas las anteriores –note cuando metió el freno, en un lugar algo solo, poniendo sus labios sobre los míos, tan detenidamente, como si buscaran algo, que había perdido, tal vez su calidez, o su sabor. Se separo de mí, lamiendo mis labios y poniéndome, tan frenética.

-ok vayamos a casa-que no podíamos seguir besándonos aquí, sin que mis padres nos vieran? Quise preguntar, pero luciría tan tonta?

- está bien, si no hay otro remedio-, pase mi mano sobre su muslo, tratando de tener el mayor contacto, pero sin sobre pasarme

-señorita Dianirus, usted está queriendo seducirme?- tomo de igual modo mi pierna , pero con estas faldas en miniatura, era difícil saber, cuál era el límite permitido, pero él no se detuvo ahí, siguió, buscando abajo , hasta que jugó con el resorte de mi ropa interior.

-mmm no lo sé, tú qué dices?- quería parecer sexy para él, ya que él es mi todo, de una manera inexplicable , aun cuando , de verdad parece , que es por el que la relación funciona, yo tambn lo quiero y demasiado.

-que estoy más que complacido- si eso era el cielo, y no había muerto, aun, o eso esperaba, el con sus brazos a mi alrededor abrazándome y besándome, calentando cada fibra que había en mi cuerpo además de secar, mi ropa mojada, a veces tenía sus ventajas, el calor de su cuerpo, ese mismo calor recorría mi espina dorsal, y era tan fuerte que me dio un temblor, que no supe distinguir muy bien entre de placer, de frio o de calor. Él lo noto, ya que susurro en mi oído.

-quítate la ropa húmeda, así estarás, mas cómoda- vaya que si eso no era directo, así que decidí pagar le con la misma moneda y me quite la única prenda que tenia húmeda en ese, o que al menos yo sentía.

Retire mis pantaletas con mis piernas y manos, las saque y se las puse en frente para después tirarlas, al asiento trasero.

El solo se me quedo mirando atónito, sin dar crédito, a lo que hacía.

-que paso?- pregunte con cara de inocencia fingida.

-estas tentando mucho a la suerte, lo sabes?-mientras que su, mano, ni tarda , ni perezosa, comenzó a explorar en la nueva parte mmm liberada.

-así?- porque estaría tentándola?, empezaba a no poder pensar, bien , ya que sus caricias me confundían y me hacían sentir , algo, perturbada.

Paseo delicadamente por mi sexo, seguía sin decir nada, creo que ambos sabíamos que podríamos romper el encanto de ese momento, y que era mejor disfrutarlo, así, los dos cerca unidos, como siempre, ahora más en mi cumpleaños.

No entendí muy bien cómo fue que me llevo al asiento trasero, pero ahora el estaba encima de mí, y estaba acariciando mi cara, como si quisiera llevarla con el por el resto de la eternidad, recordar su forma, recordarla con sus manos.

-te amo- dije de una manera muy áspera y grave, me miro directamente a los ojos y me dijo

- te amo, mi bomboncito de cianuro- genial, ahora era un bombón y de cianuro, y comenzó a morder cada parte de mi piel, que quedara expuesta, hasta que grite , no de dolor , si no de necesidad, de que él y yo fuéramos uno, de que él y yo, estuviéramos más unidos que nunca.

Como si hubiera oído mis plegarias, me sentó en cima del, comenzó a explorar mi cuello, donde mordía rasgaba y lamia, mientras sus manos, desabrochaban mi blusa, blanca, que se transparentaba mi sostén.

Fue un golpe de suerte que llevara aquel sostén que tanto odiaba, que se desabrochaba por delante, ya que con un solo clic, pudo quitarlo y continuar con sus caricias hacia mí, sentí crecer su erección entre mis pierna y decidí que era hora de que el tambn disfrutara y fuera atendido.

Saque su masculinidad y la tome, mientras el me miraba, no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

Así que lo quito de mis manos y se puso un condón, vaya que era precavido, yo lo había olvidado, se me había ido de las manos, esta situación, no es que no hubiéramos tenido sexo antes, si no que cada vez para mí era aun mas difícil de controlar que la anterior, cada vez, lo necesitaba más, cada vez lo quería mas, y perdía aun más el control, lo cual no era malo, pero tampoco era lo mejor.

Me invadió, y gritamos al unisonó, estuvimos en una guerra sin cuartel en la cual acabamos exhaustos, necesitando del otro para poder sostenerse, no me había dado cuenta de la hora que es, pero quien lo haría, teniendo a un hombre así a su lado, que con las caricias la hacía volar y literalmente sentirse en el cielo, viendo hasta las estrellas pasar a su lado.

El se puso algo frenético, lo cual no fue más que extraño, se suponía que debía haber llegado a mi casa hace como una hora, pero que pasaría, ellos sabían que siempre me tardaba con Jake, ya fuera hablando, caminando, platicando, y hasta discutiendo, pero aun así, revise mi celular para ver si había alguna llamada, acomode mis ropas, y me senté ene el espacio del copiloto.

-qué pasa? –pregunte por tercera vez, en espera de algo más que sus miradas inquisitorias al reloj del auto y sus gruñidos para sí mismo, pero nop, hubo solo silencio-Jake, me vas a contestar o….

- se suponía que estaríamos en tu casa, hace casi media hora- por dios era eso?

- Jake, ellos saben que estás conmigo, además no hay una sola llamada en mi celular

-mmm- genial, prefería el silencio

No estábamos tan lejos , así que tan solo 5 minutos después llegamos a mi casa, y lo primero que sentí al bajar de ese auto, fue el frio en mi entre pierna , había olvidado mis pantis en su auto!

Pero ya era tarde, mi madre me esperaba, con los brazos abiertos, en el portón y con una sonrisa en su cara, se vería raro si yo regresaba, por mis pantaletas.

Abrace a mi madre, queriendo que la tierra me tragara, dudaba que ella notara si llevaba o no ropa interior, pero mi angustia creció exponencialmente en cuanto abrí la puerta para oír un

-FELICIDADES!!!- por parte de mi familia y amigos, que se encontraban ahí, para desearme un muy feliz cumpleaños.

Mientras todos me abrazaban, pude distinguir a la distancia a Jake quien con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tenía su mano en una bolsa de su pantalón, de donde salía la orilla de un encaje, que pude identificar como de mi ropa interior.

- Y eso fue todo, bueno al menos esa tarde, lo que paso-mmm empezaba a arrepentirme de contarles eso, Amely no dejaba de mirarme con esos ojos que dicen que he hecho algo mal, cuando por fin exploto.  
**  
**  
- Te salude en tu cumpleaños y no traías nada debajo- lo sabía, tal vez tengo un sexto sentido, pero sabía exactamente que eso me gritaría. Mientras Shandi y Six solo se reían

- Bueno , y ahora a quien le toca a Amely o a Shandi

- No lo sé – me respondió rápidamente Sixela, ps vaya que le dolía haber sido la primera que hablara – que avienten una moneda no?

- Bueno, ahí va – avente la moneda- quien pide águila?

- yo – dijo Shandi

Y ahora la moneda está en el aire.


End file.
